


What you need

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Play, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, PWP, Professor Harry Potter, Scorpius is a little shit, Smut, Spanking, angsty, but not as much as it could have been, harry isn't so innocent either, it's all very consensual though, professor/student, sub Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: It’s been twenty years but Harry is still not over the fling he had with Draco. Instead, he gets Scorpius.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 60





	What you need

**Author's Note:**

> I’m squeamish, so no way I was going literal on “infected wound”, and then this idea came out and I had to write it at three in the morning or it wouldn’t let me sleep. To be honest, I’m not mad about it.

_ You can't always get what you want _

_ But if you try sometime you find _

_ You get what you need _

“Professor Potter”.

Harry sighed. He had kept his head low, hoping to be able to walk by without being stopped as soon as he noticed Scorpius was coming out of the library with a group of his classmates.

“Professor Potter” he called him louder this time, so Harry had to turn to them. Scorpius rapidly closed the distance between them.

“I was wondering if you had some work for me, I need some extra credit” Harry ignored his smirk and averted his eyes; he couldn’t control himself while looking into those eyes, no matter how much he tried.

“I have nothing, Malfoy, I’m sorry” he grumbled, grasping at his briefcase as if it was a barrier between himself and the young man in front of him.

“Maybe I could come by your office later?”

He sighed again. “Maybe” he finally granted, aware Scorpius wasn’t going to give up.

Harry walked away before Scorpius had the chance to say anything else. He needed air. He needed space. He needed Scorpius to stay as far away from him as possible, but he knew that was a wasted wish. He had tried to get rid of Scorpius Malfoy from the first day of the semester, when the boy had showed up to his class, perfectly ironed uniform, golden blond hair and those piercing grey eyes, so vibrating and expressive Harry was able to pinpoint them in the sea of students that took his class.

No matter what he did, Harry could feel them burn him every time he was in Scorpius' presence. He had hoped the boy was among those who gave up his course after the first few lessons - mostly because they were more attracted by his fame than the subject itself, but Scorpius had stuck, so now Harry had to face him two hours a day, three days a week.

His only consolation was that Scorpius seemed to prefer sitting in the last rows, so Harry could at least pretend he wasn’t there and that his feeling of unease was because of something other than his ex lover’s son in his class.

Harry scoffed.  _ Ex lover _ . Draco had used him and tossed him away at the first opportunity to marry the girl his parents had chosen for him. That wasn’t an ex lover, that was just an asshole. Having the product of that marriage in his life only reopened that old wound Harry was sure was long healed.

And Scorpius did nothing to help him get past it. Harry had tried everything, he all but begged the boy to leave him alone, and yet he didn’t give up. At least he had the decency to refrain himself from showing up at Harry’s place uninvited, but otherwise Scorpius was everywhere, at the campus, in the Apparition lot, in the canteen, he kept showing up with his smirks and his bright eyes, and Harry wasn’t strong enough to reject him. In the end, Scorpius always got what he wanted.

Which is why Harry had no doubt he would show up at his office that night and spent the rest of the day bracing himself for the fight that would ensue when he tried to reject him once more.

And yet, Scorpius didn’t come.

Although he would never admit it, that did sour Harry’s mood. He finished grading a bunch of rather disappointing papers, but his mind was elsewhere. His eyes kept shooting up to the door at any noise and it was impossible to focus on the scrolls on his desk.

He gave up and a few minutes later he was inside the Yellow Centaur, the bar at the end of the road from the campus. He had just gulped down his first shot of Berry Whiskey when a familiar sensation tingled the back of his neck. He turned around to check out the place and sure enough, Scorpius was there. He wasn’t looking at Harry, though.

It took the man a second to realize Scorpius wasn’t alone. He was sitting with a group of his friends, but Harry’s attention fell on the young man sitting on his left and whose arm was resting on Scorpius’ shoulder.

Harry turned around to order a second shot, but not fast enough to miss the man leaning in to kiss Scorpius on the lips as the blond laughed at something someone at the table said. The Whiskey turned sour in his mouth. The one that followed went down smoother.

That was enough. The thought bounced around his dizzy head as he put down the empty glass; he winked at the young man behind the bar, tipping him a bunch of Galleons he had left in the pocket of his coat as he stood up collecting his things to go home.

He ought to be happy he told himself, now Scorpius had found somebody else to pester he would probably be left alone, and yet the thought didn’t cheer him up one bit. It was with a heavy heart and eyes on the ground he walked by their table.

Sleep didn’t come to him that night, because as soon as he closed his eyes, visions of soft blond hair and piercing grey eyes tormented him.

Scorpius skipped class the morning after. Harry noticed his absence as soon as he lifted his eyes on the students; he sighed, that never happened before. He should have been more relaxed while teaching without that pretty face staring at him, and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of longing, or the idea the sun shone a little less bright that morning.

The sudden absence of Scorpius bothered him more than he was willing to admit. He got so used to his presence that it felt wrong not having him around, like something was missing from his life. Harry couldn’t remember the last time someone made him feel that way.

At first he thought it was a coincidence, but after a few days he realized Scorpius seemed to be avoiding him on purpose. He also changed the place he sat during lessons. He was now in one of the central rows, always next to the boy from the bar. Harry did not appreciate that choice, but he had no right to complain about it.

At the end of his last class of the day, Harry decided not to stick around campus. He packed some work he could do at home and grabbed something ready for dinner, not in the mood for cooking it himself.

He was sucking his teeth trying to get rid of a piece of carrot stuck between them when the flames in his fireplace began to crackle. 

With furrowed brows, he watched Scorpius step out of the flames, flushed cheeks and a mischievous look on his face. Harry sighed, suppressing the spark of joy ignited in his chest at the mere sight of the young man in his living room.

“You skipped class last week” he said in the plainest tone he could master, but the other man’s smile only brightened.

Instead, Scorpius asked “Did you miss me?”, and Harry scoffed, turning away from him.

“What are you doing here?” the man asked, fixing himself a drink; with the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Scorpius slowly undressing.

“You know exactly why I’m here,” he said, kicking away his trousers, shamelessly standing there in his blue jockstrap. Harry’s eyes darkened while his gaze slided down the young body. Scorpius stepped close enough Harry could caress his side up to his chest, smooth under his fingers.

“I have work to do” Harry whispered against his lips, smiling at the frustration that shadowed his eyes at those words.

It lasted only a second, because soon Scorpius was smiling again, “I can wait”.

This time Harry smiled back, but his was more a feral grin than anything else. Scorpius' body had his blood boil, but the kid deserved to be punished first. Harry could be quite forgiving with his kitten, but he also needed to learn he couldn’t get away with his recent behaviour.

Harry didn’t bother to turn back to check, Scorpius followed into his office without a sound but his steps on the old parquet. Sitting at his desk he had to suppress a smile as the other was standing at the door, eyes on the floor, waiting for instructions. That was better.

He took his time taking out the papers he had yet to grade from his suitcase, he then chose one of his quills and a bottle of red ink that he put right next to his students’ essays. Only then he raised his eyes on Scorpius, who was now rubbing his hands together. Harry noticed the gooseflesh on his skin and his hardened nipples and he cast a silent Warming Spell to the room.

“Come here” he said, hands crossed on his lap. Scorpius didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly got by his side, a little smirk curling his lips. Harry brushed his knuckles against his sternum and stomach before speaking again.

“On your knees”.

“That’s better” he praised as Scorpius dropped on the floor with a light thump, running his fingers through his golden hair. He kept his gaze low, but Harry didn’t miss the little sigh that slipped through his lips. Impatience irradiated from him like electricity running on his skin, and Harry gave him a few more seconds of hope before pulling away his hand and turning back to his desk. He smiled at the badly muffled whine coming from Scorpius as Harry dipped the quill into the ink and began reading the first paper.

He purposely spent more time than he usually would on each paper, slowly writing down his notes for the students and the grade on top of the sheets of paper. Every once in a while he patted Scorpius on the head, to show he hadn’t forgotten about him, caressing his scalp and massaging the back of his neck. Every time Scorpius straightened his back and leant forward hoping for something more, but every time Harry removed his hand and went back to work.

He could tell Scorpius was getting quickly fed up with the teasing as he kept rubbing his thighs together and had clenched his fists so tight his knuckles were white. He felt the same, but Harry was able to channel his frustration into the anticipation for what had yet to come. Scorpius couldn’t notice from his position, but Harry had given up reading the papers after the third one, unable to focus properly, and was now scribbling nonsense on a random piece of paper that was laying on his desk.

Playing pretend was their thing. Harry pretended to be bothered by their relationship and Scorpius pretended not to notice he called him Draco once in a while. Harry was sure any shrink would have a lot to say about it, but he personally had no interest in listening to that. He did wonder why would Scorpius keep coming back, but a part of him was scared that particular question would burst the bubble they seemed to live in.

He heard the distinct sound of Scorpius grinding his teeth; only then Harry finally put down the quill to turn to the boy still on his knees on his left. Scorpius’ chest froze as he held his breath.

“Time to play, kitten, are you ready?” he asked with a grin Scorpius couldn’t see, but then he waited for his response before saying anything else. When the boy slowly nodded, Harry praised him with a gentle pat on his head.

He then grabbed his arm to help him stand back up and didn’t let go until Scorpius was stable on his own after spending that much time on the ground.

“Hands against the wall”.

Harry watched as the younger man did as he was told; Scorpius put his hands against the wall, arms straight forward and feet hips-wide. Harry tilted his head on the side, enjoying the view for a minute. He could see from that distance the little muscles Scorpius had were tensed up in anticipation; he then let his gaze run lower; the elastic bands of the jockstrap perfectly framed his round ass, the rich blue in sharp contrast with his fair skin.

The room was so quiet Harry could hear Scorpius’ quickened breathing. As if he had felt his look on his back, Scorpius turned to cast him a glance over his shoulder, but Harry still didn’t move from his chair, not yet, although that look was enough to make him roar. Now that Scorpius was looking at him, he took the time to roll up his sleeves. Harry knew he had eyes on him so he took a second quill and let it slide through his fingers as he charmed it into a leather crop; he heard him gasp, but when he raised his eyes, Scorpius was once again turned to face the wall.

Harry finally stood up and moved closer to him, leaving both quill and crop behind on his desk; they would be useful later for what he had in mind, but the unblemished skin on Scorpius' ass demanded a more personal touch first.

Harry leant against his back to whisper in his ear “You know why you deserve this, don’t you?”

“I’ve skipped class for no reason” Harry pressed his lips together to suppress a chuckle at the silly answer.

“What else?” he asked, brushing his finger against Scorpius' spine, making him purr.

“I was disrespectful and indiscrete” he finally breathed.

Harry agreed “Yeah, you were”.

The first spank smack him right in the middle of his buttcheek. A perfect print of his hand shone bright red on Scorpius’ delicate skin. Harry paused as Scorpius took a deep breath to deal with the pain, then he smacked him again. Two handprints now smudged into each other.

Scorpius swallowed loudly as Harry gently rubbed the reddened skin, waiting for a signal from his kitten. When Scorpius relaxed his shoulders, Harry smacked him a third time, although on the other cheek. He never grew tired of looking at the red signs that came out so easily on his skin. Harry took a step back to admire them before turning to pick up the crop.

He caressed Scorpius calf with it, letting it slide on the back of his thigh as he stepped closer.

The first lash hit a couple of inches below the elastic band. Scorpius’ back stiffened but the sweet cries coming out from his mouth were music to Harry’s ears. He pinched his lover’s ass before hitting him again. Judging by the red line on his cheek, Harry figured the last one must have stung. When he was done, Scorpius ass was covered by red lines.

Harry caressed his throbbing cock, still constrained inside his pants. He wanted nothing more than to bury it inside Scorpius’ ass, but first there were still a few things to discuss. He gave him a couple of minutes to recover as he put away the things left on his desk.

When he turned back again, Scorpius’ pose was softer and his breathing had slowed down. From behind his back Harry grabbed his chin to force him to tilt his head and look at him over his shoulder. His lips were reddened and swollen, tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes were black with lust. That view reflected right into Harry’s cock as the first drops of semen dampened the front of his briefs. 

“I know what you want, kitten, but you need to be patient a little longer, can you do that for me?” he asked, brushing his fingers against his cheek as he nodded.

“Good boy”.

Only then Harry kissed him, forcing his lips open with his tongue; Scorpius immediate response reeked of frustration as he pushed his ass against Harry’s crotch, but the man stepped away.

“Not yet, kitten” he whispered into his ear as he Summoned a bottle of lube. While caressing his shoulder with one hand, he stuck his lubed index finger inside Scorpius’ hole; the young man squirmed at the sudden intrusion, squeezing his finger even deeper.

“Who’s the boy?” Harry asked, twisting his finger around.

“What boy?” Scorpius whined as he answered.

“Don’t play dumb” Harry growled, pulling out his finger to push it in again.

Scorpius gasped “He is Trent, he is in your class, too”.

“I know he is. Are you guys dating?”

This time Scorpius barely nodded as he arched his back against Harry’s hand.

Harry grinned. “That’s cute” he said, giving him a little kiss between his shoulder blades “Has he ever seen you like this?”

Scorpius shook his head “No” he breathed. Harry frowned, not the first time his kitten tried to manipulate his words into something that would suit him better.

“Did he fuck you?” he insisted, pulling out his finger to brush it against Scorpius hole before forcing it with two fingers; Scorpius moaned loudly, but still didn’t give an answer to his question.

His hesitation was all the answer he needed, and for a second he did consider stopping the scene altogether, but Scorpius' body was still squeezing him, tight and hot around him, and all his cautions were soon forgotten.

“Answer me” Harry growled, pinching his ass right on one of the darkest bruises, making him flinch.

“Yes,” Scorpius finally cried out “You said I needed to be more discrete, I thought… I thought if I had a boyfriend everybody knew about, nobody would suspect us...” 

Harry froze, his fingers buried deep inside his lover, who squirmed, unsatisfied by the sudden stop of Harry’s teasing. He did remember that conversation. Scorpius had flirted with him right outside the classroom in full view of all his classmates and Harry had scolded him as soon as they were alone. He saw in that moment the logic in Scorpius’ idea, but that was not what Harry expected of him, and his own reaction, such visceral possessiveness, had startled him.

“So you were just being a good boy?” he whispered at last, fingering him again in a deliberately slow rhythm he knew would push Scorpius dangerously close to the edge.

And sure enough Scorpius arched his back, groaning louder and louder, “Yes, yes, please...”, but Harry wasn’t yet satisfied with his punishment. Without any warning, he pulled out his finger and took a step back, cutting any contact between them.

“You did good, Scorpius, very good,” he praised him despite his muffled protests, “And good behaviour needs to be rewarded. So tell me, kitten, tell me what you want”. Scorpius was still panting, his body shaken by tremors, but those words seemed to reach him wherever his mind was, because he turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“I want you to look at me” he mumbled licking his lips “I want you to fuck me and I want you to look at  _ me _ ”.

“Why don’t you turn around then,” Harry laughed, not really surprised by the request; Scorpius hesitated and then slowly turned towards him, a longing expression on his face, lips slightly parted as his breath hadn’t slowed down yet. Harry caressed his body with his gaze, focusing on the wet stain on his jockstrap as he unbuckled his belt; Scorpius flinched when it slided out of its loops, but Harry threw it on the ground without a second thought.

Time for playing was over, the painful erection in his trouser was a clear reminder of that. Harry stepped closer to Scorpius once again before lowering both trousers and briefs in a single gesture. As soon as his cock spung free from his constrictions, Scorpius' gaze fell right on it as the boy licked his lips. His eyes went wide when Harry began lubing himself with blunt strokes, mixing the drops of precum with the lube; Harry moaned at the sensation of his thumb on the sensitive head of his cock and he didn’t miss Scorpius fingers jerk at that sound.

He leant in to kiss him rubbing himself against Scorpius’ jockstrap, teasing him until the boy threw his arms on his shoulders; only then Harry grabbed his ass, enjoying for a moment the weight of the cheeks in his hands before picking him up, pushing him back against the wall to help himself sustain the weight. Scorpius let out a surprised noise, but then he hugged Harry’s hips tighter with his legs and cupped his face to kiss him on the lips, clearly enjoying this new position.

Harry indulged him, kissing him back but letting him lead the pace as he lined himself with his hole, thrusting his cock inside in a single stroke. Scorpius tilted his head back, struggling to get used to the intrusion, but Harry moved his hands on his waist to hold him still; Scorpius was still impossibly tight, and Harry had to ignore the sensations that threatened to consume him to give him some time to adjust. He ran a hand through his hair and lowered his head to kiss him on the neck, right where he could feel the pulsing of Scorpius’ veins.

Harry sighed, his own heart roaring in his chest and his muscles aching by the need to move, but he kept himself in check. He waited until he felt Scorpius’ muscles relaxed around his cock before pulling out and shoving it back in. Scorpius groaned, hugging him tighter, and Harry soon found the right pace, sliding in and out of his body, drunk on the sweet sounds slipping out of Scorpius’ lips.

He buried his face in Scorpius’ neck, biting and marking him as his own. All the teasing and playing must have pushed Scorpius closer to the edge than Harry thought, because after a few minutes of relentless pounding, he came with a loud moan, his body shaking in Harry’s arms. Being squeezed by his spasms was too much for Harry to bear, so after a couple of deeper thrusts he reached his own orgasm, emptying himself inside his lover.

To avoid collapsing against the wall, Harry used his last ounce of energy to Apparate them both on the little sofa in his office, where they landed still in each other's arms, both breathless and overcome by the intensity of their respective high.

As he attempted slowing down his heart rate, he lifted his eyes on Scorpius’ face; his kitten was laying still, a pleased expression on his flushed face, lips parted and eyes closed. He was still lost in his own mind and didn’t move when Harry brushed his knuckle against his cheek either, but when he bent to rest his head on his chest, Scorpius raised a hand to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. His ankles were still crossed behind his back, trapping Harry on top of him, but the man didn’t mind.

Scorpius kept massaging his head for a few minutes as Harry laid there, listening to the pounding of his heart. 

“I should make you jealous more often,” the boy whispered, amusement dripping from his voice.

“You better not,” Harry growled, hating having to admit to it, as if his actions hadn’t made it obvious already.

“Are you spending the night?” he then asked to change the subject, lifting himself on his forearms to look at him in the eyes, but Scorpius shook his head, untangling himself and pushing him aside to get up.

“I can’t. My parents have friends over for dinner tonight and I promised  _ You-know-who  _ I would stop by for dessert”.

Harry scoffed. It confused him at first Scorpius referring to Draco like that, but Harry guessed he couldn’t blame him for refusing to say his father’s name in his presence, and the alias did spare them quite a lot of embarrassment. Harry had no idea if Scorpius knew the details of what had happened between him and Draco, given Harry wasn’t dumb enough to bring it up himself, but the boy must have known the gist of it, as Harry did confuse the names in more than a few sticky situations. To his credit, Scorpius never complained about it, but after a while he stopped saying Draco’s name altogether.

“We should get you cleaned up then” Harry finally said, snapping out of his thoughts. The light in his eyes sent a shiver down Harry’s spine as Scorpius came closer to brush his cheekbone against Harry’s in what was his usual goodbye.

“Are you kidding? And missing the chance to sit right next to him with your cum still in my ass? Never”.

Harry looked at his back while Scorpius left the office, he supposed to retrieve his clothes and leave. He took a deep breath. The image evoked by Scorpius parting words captured his cock’s interest, and Harry would make sure to bring it up the next time they met.


End file.
